Angel's Wish
by Minachiko
Summary: YAOI ShiShi Those who once were angels... loved and punishmented... May the heart be strong.


Disclaimer: I own anything from Pokemon, all I have is the plot of the story, some additional characters, and about 5 cents, so please don't sue me. It's purely for enjoyment and I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
Warning: this contains Yaoi, in other worlds, boy x boy, if you do not like this kinda stuff… don't read it. If you choose to ignore this and read it and flame me? It will be ignored totally. So don't even try. So if you don't like, leave. Also this contains AU OOCness and probably some violence. Don't read if can't handle  
  
Angel's Wish  
Chapter one: We Part  
  
Long long ago… in a world of beauty… untainted… a world we call… Eden.  
  
*Shigeru POV*  
  
I stare at the figure standing at the field across from me, he's here again as usual. Just as always… His long silky black hair swayed in the wind, spiky up at the top, but straight in the back, all the way to his waist, almost as long as mine. Bright brown orbs gazed at me… heated… ready for blood to be shed. The sun shined upon his soft tanned skin. He looked so sweet and young, but age and apparent can never tell anything for ones like us. Black breastplate strapped across his front and back, upon it carved ancient writings and arts. Waist plate decorated with rubes among other gems. Kneepads, carved upon each were tigers, they connected to fine leather boots. They were made for him, just for him, his slender but well built form fitting perfectly within them.  
  
He shined with his dark beauty. The dark angel… my beautiful dark angel…  
  
Within his right hand, which was covered by leather glove that reached all the way up to his elbow, held the ancient sword so familiar to me, his favorite sword. Oh yes I recognize it, the shinny blade that would never rust over time, the sapphire embedded within the deep black hilt. It's the sword he would only use to battle with me, his most powerful weapon.  
  
It's one of the secrete weapons of his world, a very powerful one at that, truly appropriate for my beloved. Death of Fate.  
  
"Satoshi…" My voice, a whisper, a breath of words, carried away by the wind, but he hears it. He always hears it.  
  
His lips gift me with a soft warm smile; the shinning brown eyes locked upon the ocean blue ones that were mine. His raised his weapon.  
  
*Satoshi's POV*  
  
I smile at my beautiful angel of light, as he whispers my name, beautiful sapphire eyes looked across from the field to me, the beautiful sapphire eyes that I know belonged to me. Just like the gem, embedded within my soul weapon that I held in my hand. His long silky reddish hair that dropped below his waist, fluttering as a breath of wind blew pass us, it reminded me of flames… flames that lights the fury of his sprit… of his heart… we were made for each other… and our masters made sure of it too.  
  
He's dressed within his favorite Silver robe/armor. White… pure white silk robe layered themselves upon his seemly meek body, hiding the true strength they held. Silver breastplates covered his front, and a silver band circled his waist with a ruby in the middle. It wasn't the normal dark red… but almost dark brownish, strange color for such a gem… but it marked me as his and I'm happy about it.  
  
He is mine just as I am his.  
  
The robe's sleeves were large, but light and easy to move in, the front of the rob only reaches above the knees because it separated into four parts as it departed from the waist, two in the front just above his knees, and two in the back reached his just below his ankles, they fluttered like butterfly wings when he move. Below were silk white pants with silver kneepads strapped upon them.  
  
Slander fingers curled around the silver tilt of the slender but sharp blade that could cut open the hardest rocks. Slowly mirroring my movements he raised his weapon as well. Oh my dear sweet angel, you are truly beautiful… and all mine…  
  
A beautiful weapon for one of the most beautiful angel, this great gift from above is truly fitting for him. Heaven's Wings  
  
He makes the first move… so graceful, like a dancer as he launched his attack, body moving with such smooth movements and speed, almost as if he flew across the field to me.  
  
*Shigeru POV*  
  
I look at him as I raised my sword as well, launching my attack as I officially begun our battle. He saw my movements and smiled with delight, raising his sword to defend. I slice down and he blocked, up, block, side, block…  
  
Instead of warriors in the heat of the battle, our movements seemed to be dancers, in an enthralling dance, the sound made by the wind and the sound of our clashed swords were the music as we falls into it's embrace. Our swords never truly stop touching the other, just like us, when I run, he chase, when he run, I chase. We were two sides of the same coin, never to be separated, and nothing... nothing can tear us apart.  
  
Suddenly his movements seem to slow, no… it's not possible… he slips, and my sword penetrates his defense, my mind screams at me as I tried to pull back on my attack but it was too late, my sword hit his armor… shattering it's right shoulder pad… right into his skin… blood splattered onto my sword… his blood… his beautiful brown eyes filled with pain as he stared at me with hurt and betray, his sword dropped from his hand and hits the ground with a dull thump.  
  
My eyes widened as I gasped with horror as I shock my head with denial, it wasn't possible, I couldn't have hurt him… no no no… we were suppose to be even in match… even if one of our skills got better, we were never suppose to hurt each other… we were balance… we can't… I can't…  
  
But as I looked at the blood slipping down my blade I know I did. I quickly pulled the sword out of his shoulder, and he lets out a howl of pain and agony as he staggers back… with one last look at me as a drip of blood rolled down from his lips to his chin…  
  
He collapsed to the ground… not moving… completely still…  
  
Oh god!! What have I done!! I killed him… I killed him… my legs felt like rubber, my sword fell from my numb fingers, I thought I was going to faint… no… no… Satoshi can't be dead! I've only struck him on his shoulder! He's just hurt, not dead!! He's not dead!! Tears burned in my eyes as I rushed to his side and fell to my knees, gently lifted his head into my lap. Tears fell from my eyes as I gently settled one of my hands upon his shoulder and tried to heal him. However, I know I can only do so much, our magic were opposites, I can only eases his pain and heal him to an extend, or else I might hurt him more… or even kill him.  
  
*Satoshi POV*  
  
I'm an excellent actor aren't I? Oh, I'm not lying about the fact that I've just been stabbed, and in a heck lot of pain. However, I'm not wounded to the point to dying or even passing out. My love had tired though unsuccessfully to pull back when he managed to struck me, but there was less force, thus it didn't really hurt me that badly, but the magic of his sword was what burned me, any normal mortal weapon wouldn't even have scratched me, but we were using our soul weapons gifted by our lords, enchanted with magic. His light rebels my darkness…  
  
Which is why we are enemies for eternity, just as we are lovers…  
  
However, this stupid act of letting myself getting stabbed when I could have easily blocked had its true purpose.  
  
To see how much he truly loves me.  
  
Though it is even more agonizing when I'm in pain and can't even speak it, I was happy, my head rested in his lap, it was so warm. He tries to easy my pain with a healing spell, and I'm grateful for it, but I'm still waiting for those magic words.  
  
Something wet and warm hits my cheeks… he's crying I realized, actually it was quiet easy to tell from his frantic breathing. I hate making him cry… but his tears are so pretty… to see his watery sapphire eyes sparkle under the light, I wish I can just open my eyes right now and look into those beautiful eyes, but I'm still waiting for those words to be spoken from my beloved lips…  
  
"Why Satoshi?" his voice sounds chocked with tears, but it's still music to my ears, "Why are you so stupid?! How could you let your guard down?! How could you let me stab you and wound you like this?! Wake up Satoshi!! I swear to god, if you are pretending this I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!!"  
  
Ouch… I'm beginning to doubt if doing this was a good idea as it first seems, I know what my sweet angel can do if he really means it… but I need those words…  
  
"Satoshi… please… open your eyes…" your voice weakens, a soft whisper, so sweet, speak it my angel. "I'm sorry… please look at me… I'm so sorry… I…"  
  
The sweetest sound so soft, so gentle, so tender, yet so strong, so warm, continue Shigeru… continue…  
  
"I…"  
  
Speak it angel…  
  
"I'm sorry…"  
  
AUGH!!! Speak those words for god sakes!! Stop apologizing!! I would never blame you and you know it! Why must you keep on apologizing?? You are torturing me aren't you?! Yes! That's what your doing!! I know it!! You evil brat you!! Your-  
  
"I love you." Soft lips, a breathe of a kiss.  
  
… Brain slowing working…  
  
… Information excepted…  
  
he spoke it… HE FINALLY SPOKE IT!!! YES!! HE SPOKE IT AND HE'S KISSING ME!! … Wait a minute… he's kissing me…  
  
My brain finally lets me down load this information, and an evil little smile settles upon my lips. The stupid jerk had tortured me so, and I don't intend to let this one pass. I raised my arm and grabbed his head pulling him closer into a deep kiss, devouring his soft lips. He gasps in surprise, and I use the chance to push my tongue into his sweet and ever so delicious mouth.  
  
I know that my right arm should be in intense pain right now since I was using it to hold Geru-chan's head in position, but I've got the world's best pain killer right now, and I feel nothing but bless… Geru-chan's kiss… and his love…  
  
*Shigeru POV*  
  
That stupid LOSER!! How dare him make me so worried!! I'm going to beat him to a bloody pulp I swear!! I said I would and I will do it!! I'm going to strangle this brat!! … As soon as he takes his tongue out of my mouth… and stop making me feel like I'm flowing in clouds.  
  
Finally we breaks apart, taking the much needed breathe. I finally looked into his beautiful brown eyes again; they smiled with mischief at me, full of live… so full of love… and joy… because of my confession…  
  
My anger returns, "YOU STUPID LOSER!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?!?! YOU ARE SUCH A NUMBSKULL!!!" I literally booted him off my lap, jumped back up, and glared for all I was worth.  
  
"Augh!"  
  
He lets out a cry of pain, and my reserve falters quickly as I rushed back to his side, gently easing him into a sitting position.  
  
*Satoshi's POV*  
  
I smiles as he gently held me looking at me with concern, tears still flowing freely from his eyes. They sparked like diamonds under the sun; so beautiful…  
  
I knew he could never hold a grudge against me; he loves me too much to do so, just as I am to him. I raise one single hand whipping away a single tear; bring it to my lips, taking in the warm salty drop… angel's tear…  
  
I moved my body, so we were kneeling facing each other; I raised one hand to my shoulder, calling upon the powers given to me. Dark mist twirled around me, first slowly, but soon the rotation increased in speed. With a sudden movement, I gasped as they entered my body through my once impaled shoulder. Healing my astral form.  
  
"Sato…" my love stares at me, his voice a sweet whisper of the winds.  
  
My hands cupped his face as I brought our lips closer, his looked at me through his long lashes for a moment before his eyes fluttered close, waiting for the kiss…  
  
Oh such sweet lips, like rose petals, the feeling of finally being able to kiss my soul mate was intoxicating, I drowned in his alluring taste, but I needed more, I must have more. I need him, his unforgivable taste, his exhilarating scent, his beautiful body, and his smooth silky hair, his everything. He was to be mine and mine alone, and that was that. I know I'm being greedy but I want him so badly. I don't intend on sharing him anytime soon either. My tongue entered his warm cavern, licking sucking letting my passion rule over me.  
  
He pulls away from me suddenly, tears rolling down his cheeks, was he going to reject me? After all this time that we suffered for the fact that we were from different sides. To unable to have any contact other than the excuse to fight, he is still going to reject me? After he finally confessed what he truly felt, he is still going to reject me?  
  
"Sato-chan… we can't do this… it's forbidden and you know it too…"  
  
"We are forbidden love… but I care not… for we are one…"  
  
"Sato-chan…" he gave in finally as he fell into my arms, letting me hold his slender body against mine, I smiled softly, we both knew that we simply could not hide this any longer, and we both knew that we shall be punished for this. However, those factors shall have to wait, for this moment belongs to us, and us alone.  
  
*Shigure's POV*  
  
I buried myself against him, I knew I loved him, I always have, but I had to deny it, deny it for so long, for if it revealed both of us would be in danger, oh but how foolish you were Sato-chan, you just couldn't handle it could you?  
  
I knew that we were to be punished, and very soon… but for this one moment… just this one moment please… give us the peace that we want, just for us, drowning in our love.  
  
I raised one of my hands and lifted my face from his chest as a smile of true bless flashed upon my lips, he quickly followed my movements, our finger tips touched then the fingers intertwined together.  
  
It was time, and we were prepared, we would face the punishment together, and we know we would pull though it. Pain shot though our bodies form every part which our skin and touched one another. However we refused to let go, no.  
  
The ground below us trembled, blasts of energy shot through them around us, but our faces remained in that blissful smile, our fingers intertwined, holding each other in the sweet and gentle embrace.  
  
"Shigure! Satoshi!" the voices of our lords sounded deep like thunder crashing down upon us, "The delicate the balance of nature, the keeper of souls have been disturbed by the two of you, as the chosen children of light and darkness you two have convicted of the greatest error."  
  
Satoshi gave me one of his best smirks, full of confidence, and I smiled back much the same way. I knew this was it; backing down now was no longer an option. Our love was linked by our bound to one other; there was no mistake in it. The bounding of our souls was by our own-shared will, what was done was done, the punishment was going to be harsh, and I knew it. However, this was nothing that we were to be ashamed of, I believe in him, and he believes in me. I know our love will prevail.  
  
"I understand my lord." Satoshi said in a polite, but calm and determined tone, "However, our bound was already set, the joining of our soul was made. The error was made and there's no turning back, and I apologize for my brutality but I do not wish to turn back either. For Shigure, I willing accept any punishment to be bestowed upon us."  
  
"I am willing for the punishment as well my lord." My hand tightened around his as he did so to mine, giving me comfort.  
  
Our lords seem to have signed for us as they brought out the punishment, "Since it must be so… then my children… it seems that you two must be put to the test. We had thought if we had waited, maybe this could have been avoided… but it seems that the choice was already chosen for you… very well…"  
  
Suddenly my body was heating up, my head snapped up as a scream tore itself from my throat.  
  
"Gure-chan!!!!!" Satoshi screamed in horror as he tried to calm me, "What's wrong?! Gure-chan!!! What's wrong with him!!!"  
  
"The punishment Satoshi, both of you shall be sent to the human world for your mistakes, Shigure shall not remember any of this when he arrives, for he shall look at you with revulsion, as you shall endure the pain. Unless the cures was broken and both of you fulfill your duty to the world, neither shall return, and the tragedy of your love shall replay itself over and over..."  
  
"SHIGRUE!!!!!!"  
  
TBC...  
  
Please review!! I know this is a deranged AU ficie that flew from my deranged mind.. Tell me what do you think please and if I should continue this!! I would be very happy if you review!! ^-^ 


End file.
